Operation: COLUMBUS
by InterestingAuthor345
Summary: After the Great Modern War, The remnants of the Rebel Army created a portal that leads them to a new world to re-settle their forces, However, Marco Rossi along with the elite members of the Regular Army comes to save Remnant and Earth, even four unlikely girls will comes to aid and join the fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I've made another RWBY crossover and this time, It's from the Metal Slug series, yeah, I got myself bored and just have to write this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Operation: COLUMBUS<strong>

**Earth, Year 2033...Somewhere in African jungles..**

"General Morden, The portal is complete." Said a scientist. "But I'm not sure if we can expand our territories between two worlds?"

"Don't worry.." Morden replied with calm expression. "With this machine, we will have another base where the Regular Army could not detect."

As a knock was heard outside from the office, General Morden let someone to come int as a Rebel Soldier entered and gave out a salute, Morden stood and saluted back.

"General, Our troops are ready for the expedition."

"Good." He said and turned to the scientist. "Make sure it would work."

For the next few hours, the leader of the Rebel Army stood on front of a huge battalion, exact 500 Rifle men and other 100 in ten trucks, 60 Grenadiers, 30 Di-Cokka Tanks and 20 light armored LV-Troops, Morden turns as a group of Scientist arrived with a small device that looks like a car toy with a camera, as they stand back from the machine, one of the scientist went to the controls and activated the portal, as it activated, the door flashed bright as everyone shielded they're eyes until it died down, the portal is open.

"Hurry, Send it in." Said one of the scientist said to the other.

He placed the drone to the ground and controls it with a remote as it went through the portal, for a few seconds, Morden came to the control room with Allen O' Niel.

"Is it...Safe?" Asked Morden.

"It...Was...Amazing!" Cheered the head scientist. "For the first time, Mankind has discovered something Amazing! A new world as I, Ingred Von Staufen discovered a new world!"

Morden and Allen looked each other in confusion and shook both of their heads.

"Well, That some good news." Morden said himself. "First we met the Martians before, and now...To our next goal!"

At exact 1:40 AM, Soldiers started to marched towards to the portal as Morden gave them an order as he call this kind of operation: **COLUMBUS.**

"Good, Now the Rebel Army will gain no difficulties from the Regular Army." Allen laughed himself. "Not even of those stupid PF Squad."

"Don't worry, We are always prepare for this." Replied Morden.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location, Somewhere in the Regions of Mistral..<strong>

On the forest that lies somewhere in the regions of Mistral, a light flashed across the forest as a portal appeared, until a single Rebel Soldier who held a rifle came out, then a dozens and hundreds came out, along with other heavy armed vehicles.

"Looks like were safe from the Regular Army." Said a Private.

"Oh yeah, You think so?." A Lieutenant retorted. "What if there's civilization here who have technologies like ours."

"I...Uhh.."

"Will ye' shut up you two." Seethed the Captain. "We may have discovered and set our foot in this new world and now we can able to contact to other "people" out there if there's a sign of civilization, AND DON'T STAND YOU TWO AND LETS GET TO WORK!"

"Yes Sir!" They saluted.

Few hours later, The expeditionary battalion still have to set up a base as Engineers tries to set up a communications device back to earth as the soldiers sets up Tents, mortars, Sandbags, Trenches with barb-wires, meanwhile, somewhere in the forests, a groups of five rebel soldiers were on a scouting mission.

"Grrrr..." Suddenly, an un-human growl was heard.

The soldiers were surrounded by red eyes as they aimed their rifles towards to their first contact enemy, suddenly, a back figure, shaped like a wolf lunged it's claws to it's prey as the Rifle triggered the bullet, leaving dozens of sounds of mini-explosions.

Back to the outpost, the rebels heard it and went into defensive position, however, they can hear screams comes from the scouting group, dozens of soldiers came out from the forest, running for their lives as a horde of black, humanoid wolves lunged after them.

"Fire at wil!" Yelled one of the commanding officers.

They responded as they triggered their weapons against the black humanoid wolves, Then a Di-Cokka tank fired a high-explosive slug against a huge group of black wolves, suddenly, huge snakes in a color of black and white with two heads, lunged forward, The Rebel army made it's first contact and made a new enemy, black creatures in huge superior numbers in amount of hundred of unknown wolves began to swarm over with dozens of huge armored scorpions.

"Geez! What are these things!" Shouted a rebel soldier while firing his machine gun against the Snakes.

"I dunno!" He replied back. "Shoot it! Keep shooting!"

Suddenly, The portal re-opened as three flying vehicles popped out as it makes a humming noise.

"Looks like we've got some back-up."

Three R-Shobu's soared through the skies and more tanks popped out from the portal, the expeditionary forces of the Rebel army cheered as the R-Shobu's fired their main weaponry as the Di-Cokka's hailed a slugs of bombs against the black creatures, their sheer numbers began to shrink, The black creatures retreated back into the wilderness.

Hours after the reinforcements came, They've brought more supplies, engineers and Soldiers, the scouting battalion began to recover the bodies of dead scouts across the forest, One week later.

"Allen O' Niel." The soldier greeted to his superior with a salute. "Our scouts came back with an unlikely reports."

"And what?"

"They've found civilization, Human Civilization sir."

And with that, Allen smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later... Beacon Academy..<strong>

_"For today's new, a small harbor town called Cape Town was "terrorized" by unknown forces." _Spoke the reporter Lisa Lavender. _"The police claimed to be the White Fang, however, armed soldiers with strange looking weaponries had over-powered the Mistral Police forces, they even manage to capture a single Mistral Military base nearby Cape Town, whether, there is no information about."_

Ruby was sitting on the chairs of the cafeteria, where the rest of her team seats along with her, also Team JNPR, she looked upon to the Hologram TV with a curios look, seems like another Kingdom was having another problem, instead if the White Fang.

"Blake, you look nervous." Ruby asked Blake beside her.

"I'm just fine Ruby..It's fine." Blake replied blankly.

"Unknown forces huh..." Yang said himself with a shrug.

"I'm getting concern about this..Maybe another Faunus Organisation?" Said Weiss, however, she received glares from her teammates, Weiss shrugs.

"Okay, Okay, I get it..." The heiress sighed.

Ruby looked back to the Holo-screen where the reporter shows an insignia of an X in the middle of a white circle with red background.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Earth, Nevada (Area 51)<strong>

Marco Rossi shoots his AR-10 Machine Gun in against his target in the shooting hall, with a result, no misses, for a moment, Fio Germi, Master Sergeant of the SPARROW group came in.

"Fio? What are you doing here?" Marco asked.

"The Intelligent Agency from the Regular Army called." Fio replied. "Come."

Minutes later, Marco entered the office along with the other members of the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS and also the Ikari Warriors, One single man who wears in a tuxedo suit who stood on front of them was one of the intelligent agency.

"Gentlemen and Ladies." He spoke. "We have some business, The scientist from the Regular Army's Scientific Research Organization had discovered something, something that the stories of mankind will be unfold."

"And what would that be?" Tarma spoke up. "Are we dealing with the Venusians again?"

The man turned his back from Tarma as he snipped his finger, a holographic screen pops out, showing engineers were setting up a huge Ring-like machine.

"This.." He spoke. "A scientist known as Herbert Shultz, who came from the NASA and discovered a portal known as the "Light-Engine" portal and that machine will send someone to others worlds."

The members of the Elite organizations looked each other in confusion or making dumbfounded expression, Thus then, the image changed, showing an old man in his mid 50's.

"However." He continued. "A scientist known as Ingred Von Staufen who also came from the NASA, but, he began to work with Rebel Army to make the portal, he cooperate with Herbert before and knows the knowledge of Ligh-Engine. Our agents found out that the Rebel Army were in Africa while using it, The Rebels will re-settle their forces in the new world."

"Oh hell naw, really?" Clark swore. "I mean..Really?"

"Indeed." The man nodded. "And this..is no joke."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Remnant, Cape Town, Kingdom of Mistral..<strong>

General Morden stood inside of an office of the Townshall, He looks up to a huge map sticked to a wall, showing the continents and the four kingdoms, this there is a name stocked to a compass on the top left of the map.

"Remnant...Quite an interesting name." Stated Morden.

"That's what the people called it here." Said Allen while looking outside the huge windows.

Morden puffed his cigarette as he went to the windows, showing a hundred of Rebel soldiers marched through the streets to Cape Town, the town was even quite large, even of those who resisted after the Rebel invasion of this Town, were the ones known as "Hunters" were still fighting outskirts of the town, however, The Rebels Prototype war machines were a problem to them and had difficulties to fight against large Steel Beasts, Morden smirked as he went in the office again as Allen held out a file and placed it in the tables, Morden smiled to see the new prototypes for war and soon takes revenge to the Regular Army.

"Looks like we have much to do." Morden stated with a smile While he held a piece of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aaannnnd...That's it, Review if I had grammatical errors or Typos, I was writing this whole chapter in my IPhone. Well, Typically, I've wrote it that the Rebel Army would gain an Upper hand to capture a large Town by using surprise raid, however, They would even use the Military Technology of Remnant, so they could even make more Powerfull weapons, and so I'm even planning to my next chapter.<strong>

**PS: Sorry to forget the Chapter Title.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Sorry that I've misplaced the chapter, So I'm going to re-send chapter 2, luckily, some mistakes I've re-written again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to Remnant.<strong>

**Earth, Country: US, Location: Nevada (Area 51).**

Marco began packed up supplies, gears and ammunition, the ones who was going with him were Eri, Tarma, Fio, Clark and Ralph, The intelligence was sending the Regular's elite soldiers to the new world to search for the Rebel army.

"I'm going to wonder, If there would be any motorcycles over there?" Tarma asked.

"Cut with the motorcycles will ya'" Ralph retorted. "Were on a mission here where something's going to mess us with out there."

"Hey Eri." Marco asked. "Would you mind about Fio to bring the "Slug" with?"

"Don't worry." She smirked. "Fio always checked the SV-001 before were heading into Remnant."

"Remnant?"

"The Intelligence Agency found a leaked information of what the Rebels called the new world: Remnant," Eri informed. "They have been fighting an unknown force out there since last month ago."

"Right." Marco said with determination as he inserted his Murder pistol into his holster.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Remnant, Mistral Kingdom, Outskirts of Cape Town.<strong>

The Rebel forces hid deep into the trenches and bunkers as they mounted their MG's, Mortars and Artillery, they knew what was going to happen as they sought a battalion of Bullheads which belongs to the Mistral Military, The Bullheads began to land with an amount of soldiers and walking mechs, most of them carries melee weaponry and also firearms, the first shot was from the Rebel's sniper who hit directly to the Mistral's soldiers head, which the 12x59mm FMJ Bullets hit's on his forehead.

"Fire at will!" Barked a Rebel soldier.

With that, they've engaged all of their weaponries, on the mistral lines, a single paladin mech walks through and began to engage it's cannon, however, the upper cockpit of the paladins was somewhat shackled by a bomb came from above, It's the Eaca-B's who flew over the skies, suddenly, a sheer numbers of them appeared high above the skies until they've released a salvo of heat missiles against the ground forces of the Mistral Military, even the Paladin Mech was exploded into bits after it was hit by 5 bombs from the Eaca-B's, However, the battle wouldn't last longer as three mistral airships arrived, they thought of it, but they were wrong.

"Release the Prototype now!" Yelled a Rebel radioman over.

As the ground shakes, a massive tank appeared, It was 5 storage high and it's length was 50 yards, It resembles to their first prototype, the Tany Oh, but it was larger and armed with missiles plus a third railgun on top of the double barreled turret, the crew of the Mistral Airforce caught their surprise on the massive weapon, Allen O' Niel arrives with a convoys of Bradley's, He gave out an order as he raised an arm towards the Airships as the prototype release a booming sound as a massive beam cuts the airship in two,the mistral ground forces lost their moral and began to retreat as Allen ordered the Bradley's to release a salvo of missiles towards to the retreating soldiers, meanwhile, a bit away from the Battlefield, a single Bullhead flew across as the hatch opened.

"This is Lavender on Live!"

* * *

><p><strong>Other else in Remnant, Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy.<strong>

The students saw the newsfeed on the holo-screen in the cafeteria, were rather shocked about the events from the Mistral Kingdom and saw the gigantic weapon of what the Rebel Army possessed and shot down another Airship, even the most of the students from Mistral who were aware are rather worried, even Pyrrha, she was worried to her family back in Mistral.

"Whoa...That was an awesome!" Ruby squeeled. "You see that Cannon?! It's so cool!"

"Not cool!" Weiss retorted. "What we see there is absolutely monstrous!"

"Geez, you two need to chill out." Yang said over the two and looked over the newsfeed about the events of the Rebel Army. "By the way, Blake?"

"Hm?" Blake rolled her eyes over Yang.

"Do you think that those guys were the next White Fang?" The blonde asked.

"Hmm, I'm not really quite sure." Blake replied. "The Rebel army was unheard from the White Fang, thought this "Organization" can't be well organized in less than a few month."

"Oh, how about we'll break their legs!?" Nora jumped up giving a nonsensical answer.

"Nora, That's not even going to work." Ren sighed as he placed his hand on her shoulder, ordering her to sit down.

"Oh please, mabye the Atlas Military will take care of them." Jaune said but then, he shrugged. "I hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else in Vale, In an Abandoned Warehouse.<strong>

The White Fang members gathered themselves on the assembly hall and looked over the newsfeed on a large holo-screen where they caught their surprise on the Rebel Army's super weapon, where it almost destroyed the last remaining Airship as it fled, Vale's most wanted criminal known as Roman Torchwick who leaned on a handrail at the second floor and puffed a smoke from his cigarette and sighed in relief.

"Seems like they've got a huge toy with them huh.." He smirked.

"Got a nice view Roman?" Asked a a feminin voice, as it revealed to be Cinder. "They looked like Powerfull ally to us, don't you think?"

"W-Wait...What?!" Roman spluttered. "W-with them?"

"Of course would you not mind?" She smirked evily and walked towards him as she held her hand underneath his chin. "Two forces combined? How would you like that?"

"I uhh...Well.." Roman rolled his eyes somewhere else as he looked to the newsfeed again and sighed. "I don't know if we trust them..."

"Oh don't worry." She said. "The leader of the White Fang has a personal meeting with Rebel army leader, who call himself as General Morden."

"Is that the name of their leader?" Cinder nodded.

"Damn, If we have their weapon, I could blew that little red into smitheren." Roman laughed a bit a he puffed a smoke from his cigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistral Kingdom, Outskirts of Cape Town.<strong>

Morden and Allen arrived at the scorched Battlefield where many soldiers began to collect some weapons of what the Military of this world possessed, then made his way to the wrecked airship of the Mistral Airforce, The Rebel soldiers began to inspect something of what's inside, however, they also sought survivors inside which they were the crew of the Airship.

"They do have an impressive design eh.." Morden smirked. "There are many things around here which were powerful, but still my Tany-Oh 2 can shoot them into shred."

Morden trunes around and saw one of his massive prototype standing over the battlefield as a battalion of Eaca-B's soared through the skies with a V-Formation.

"I wonder what they will throw us against.." Morden wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Nevada.<strong>

Everything was settled on Marco's group as they sat on the SV-001, eventually, Fio is the one who's driving in it.

"Good luck Guys." Nadia saluted for a farewell.

"We'll be heading to Africa to search for the Rebels." Trevor added.

Marco nodded as he gave out a mock salute as the engines of the SV-001 roared, In the control room, The scientist known as Herbert who stood along with the same man from the Intelligence Agency as he waved over them, Herbert pressed the control system as the portal opened, after a few moments the SV-001 entered, it disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Remnant, Emerald Forest...<strong>

A sudden flash of light occurred in the middle of the forest as the Grimms who inhabits in, shielded their eyes, seconds later, it fades away, meanwhile, a portal opened up in the middle of the forest as a SV-001 came out, Marco, Ralph, Eri, Clark and Tarma jumped out from the vehicle and scanned their surroundings as they held their AR-10's.

_"Marco, I've found something in the Radar."_ Spoke Fio in his radio. _"Something's around us, get your eyes peeled open."_

"Copy that." He replied.

"Hey Marc, I've got a bad feeling about this." Ralph said as they noticed burning red eyes began to immate from the shadows as a single Beowolf came out from the bushes and roared at them.

"I've seen worse." Clark gritted his teeth as he opened fire.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So yeah, I've re-written this chapter, please reply and see it there are any errors of mistakes thank you.<strong>

**So, as I'm going to say that this event takes place before episode 2 in RWBY Vol.2.**

**Info: Okay, Let's start with the Rebel army technology: They owned some sort of the weaponries in mixed in WW2 style and Modern tech, they aren't really advanced, but can be effective, however, they also have the knowledge to construct massive prototypes, (Note: The Prototypes were Bosses of every Metal Slug series in each end stages and Allen O' Niel was just a Sub-Boss.) The Rebel soldiers aren't really trained perfectly, most of it were militias while other's who have military knowledge can get Firearms, I'd say that the Rebel army can get really dangerous in vast numbers and smart at Guerilla Tactics, Which is why the Mistral Military in this chapter has some difficulties to deal with them.**

**To the Mistral Military: They were an advanced military of the Mistral Kingdom with superior technology in their hands, however, it is much unknown of it, They were even fond of mechs and airships, But, to the appearance of the Rebel Army in Mistral, They might have difficulties to deal against the Guerilla Tactics while most of the infantry can get distracted by the Rebel Forces from anywhere and worst of all, the Rebel's Super weapon, It can get risky to the unlikely Mistral Forces even for the Airforce. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, this is InterestingAuthor, and I wasn't rushing, I've written this since Monday without noticing the error that I've occurred.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Contact.<strong>

Marco and his group were surrounded by Beowolves, One began to lunged it's claws against Tarma as he pulled the trigger, one head blew off and fell dead.

"Great.." Tarma muttered as he slung in his AR-10. "Let's rip 'em up!"

The scout team engaged their weapons as the 7.69mm FMJ bullets began to tore holes at the incoming horde of Beowolves, suddenly, behind them was the SV-001 began to engage the primary weapons, the turrets of the SV-001 can aim anywhere with 360 degrees and tore 12.6 mm Vulcan.

_"Out of the way everyone!" _Fio warned as the group jumped away as the bullets tore in.

"Jesus! How many are there?!" Ralf yelled as he killed a group of Beowolves.

The SV-001 began to roll out into the forest as the group followed, the Tanks fired anywhere where the Beowolves are coming, at this moment, another kind of black creatures came out, Ursa's, a large group of Ursa's.

_"Looks like we've got another unknown."_ Fio gestures as she pulled the lever. _"Time to take your medicine~!"_

Moments later, The Super Vehicle fired it's 127mm Cannon and a hot-heated slug popped out and headed towards against a group of Ursa's, leaving a loud explosion, echoed through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, In Beacon Academy.<strong>

Ozpin sat on his desk as he sip his coffee, however, something went wierd as the Holo-screen automatically went on and shows the video feeds from the Emerald Forest, Ozpin raised his eyebrow as he saw a group of armed men and a woman, plus a weird looking armored vehicle, armed with double mini-guns, it shows that they were fending off a horde of Grimms, The Headmaster pulled out his scroll and contact one of his best students in his academy.

Twenty minutes, Ruby and her team arrived in his office where Ozpin stands on front of them.

"So, Headmaster Ozpin, are we having a mission?" Asked Ruby.

"Yes." He replied. "I want you four to get to the Emerald Forest, there is something out there."

"And what was it?" Asked Yang.

"There is no time to explain." Ozpin interjected. "You need to get armed, there are people in that forest, I need you all to take care."

"Don't worry sir, were not getting that harmed easily." Ruby makes a goofy grin as she takes a salute and left off.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Emerald Forest...<strong>

The SV-001 fired another slug and pierced against a large scorpion, It drilled through the armor as the head explodes.

"First I've meet weirder things: Mummies, Zombies, Aliens then werewolves, bears and now this!?" Tarma swore. "A huge fucking scorpion!?"

"Stand your ground!" Marco ordered. "Don't scramble from the group!"

The expeditionary group found themselves on an open field in the middle of the forest, Suddenly, A huge Nevermore sighted on the sky as it encircled above them in the sky, A 12mm Vulcan from the SV-001 fired, causing pain to the gigantic bird, The Nevermore fired back as the gigantic feathers were thrown directly to the armed humans, Marco rolled off from the incoming feathers, The feathers hit on the ground like spears, however, most of it were deflected by the Super Vehicle's thick armor.

"Eri, Got that Enemy Chaser with with you?" Marco asked while turning to Eri as she exchange her AR-10 into an Enemy Chaser.

She triggered the launcher as multiple of missiles hailed against the Nevermore, Mostly it hits criticaly against the right wing, cauing the the giant bird to fall.

"Got 'em!" Eri grinned, but the battle is soon from over.

Meanwhile, from not so far away, Team RWBY can hear gunshots and explosions, Blake looked at the air while her cat ears can detect from which direction it comes from.

"This way.." Blake pointed to the direction. "It's not far."

Rest of her Teammates followed her, by waking through the trees with caution, suddenly, a goup of Beowolves stroll out on their way to the source of the sound, however, another eplosion caused as a head of an Ursa landed on front of Blake, causing Weiss and Ruby to yelp.

"It might be Hunters out there." Yang gestured. "Right?"

"Can be." Ruby stated.

As they walked further, the sound was getting louder and louder until they found where the source of sound is, Ruby and her Team hid behind the bushes as Blake jumped up on a tree branch and looked over, An open field in the middle of the forest, however, she can see an object, A strange, large heavy armored vehicle climbed up on the hill, A large group of Beowolves came out from the forest and snarled to the SV-001, Suddenly, It fires it's primarly weapons as it kills them instantly within six seconds, Ruby popped out her head from her cover and went wide-eyes, an armored vehicle she never seen before.

"Woow..." Said Ruby in awe. "What..is..that?!"

Thus then, Ruby dashed to the SV-001 by using her speed aura.

"Ruby!" Weiss warned but she didn't listened.

Meanwhile inside the cockpit of he SV-001, Fio checked the systems around the tank, everything was still functioning, unless...

"What's this thing?" Said a voice from outside.

"Oh, It's called the SV-001." Fio sighed, however, she recognize due to her naivness, she snapped into reality, and looked on the screen, a girl in red and black stood on front of the tank.

Ruby, looked at the armored vehicle with a look of confusion, she inspects around the vehicle by looking on each device and weapon, Fio inside, was dumbfounded and earned a sweatdrop.

"Hey, you can talk." Ruby said. "Is someone in here?"

_"...Yes."_ It replied in a feminin voice. _"Anyways, who are you?"_

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby smiled. "I'm a student from Beacon Academy."

_"O-Kay..I'm Fio Germi by the way.."_ She replied._ "So..What's a young girl like you doing in this place anyways?"_

"I was sent by Headmaster Ozpin." Ruby said. "Me and my team came here to see what's going on, so...yeah, we just-"

***BOOM!***

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from not very far, Ruby can see smoke lits up and walked past the vehicle, she was surprised to see four armed men and a woman engage their weapons to fend off a horde of Beowolves.

"Whoa.." Ruby's eyes went wide while seeing bodies of Beowolves began to piling up.

Inside the SV-001 cockpit, Fio noticed the radio began to crackle up.

_"Hey Fio, There's a girl in red stands right beside you." _Said Eri from the radio.

"Oh off course." Fio replied a bit franticly as she began to activate the Tank. "Ruby, You should need to get out from here it's too dangerous!"

Meanwhile, outside, Ruby turned to the armored vehicle with a curios look on her face.

"But, I want to help!"

"Ruby!" Cried a feminin voice. "You shouldn't go off if that thing threatend you!"

Ruby turned and looked towards Weiss schnee and was followed by Yang and Blake.

"My baby sis, You got us worried!" Yang hugged her sister tightly as the little red riding hood gasps for air.

"And...what's this thing?" Weiss turned to the SV-001 with a confused look.

_"Ruby, are these friends of yours?"_ Fio asked.

"Is someone's in there?" Blake questioned by pointing her thumb to the SV.

"No time to explain." Ruby went determined as she pulled out her Crescent Rose into her Scyth form. "Were gonna help the others."

_"That's a wierd Scyth._" Fio stated from inside.

"It's also a High-Impactible sniper rifle-scyth." Ruby informed. "It's also a gun."

In a single moment, they dashed to the battle field, leaving Fio behind as she opened the cockpit from the SV-001, Ruby pointed the tip of the barrel of her Scyth as she boOST's through and sliced three distracted Beowolves by a suprise attack, Clark saw the red-hooded girl.

"Whoa! What the hell?! And who the hell are ya'?!"

However Ruby didn't hear the strangers voice as she twirls around with her scyth, killing the Beowolves around her, suddenly, Weiss Schnee tore trough using her dash glyph to kill a dozens of grimms in a zig-zag, one by one, Blake used her whip from her Gambol Shroud as she killed two Ursa's into pieces, Then Yang punched like a brute against an Ursa major and blew it's head into pieces, the battle didn't last longer as the Grimms fell back until another Deathstalker came out, but it instantly blew it's head into pieces, Team Ruby looked back as they saw the armored vehicle stands on the hill.

"O-kaay... Now what?" Eri asked to Tarma beside him.

"I dunno."

For a moment, Marco recieves a call from Fio on his radio as Ralph and Clark looked over the girls who were staring at them, with cautious looks.

"Who are these girls?" Ralph whispered.

"How should I know." Clark whispered back. "But seriously, seems like they aren't normal, but these girls one front of us can be dangerous."

As Marco puts down his radio, he walked up on front of Ruby and her team.

"Greetings." He raised up a hand with a peace sign. "Err...Do you...Girls are from here?"

"Uhm...Yes..?" Ruby answered with a look of confusion. "You must be Fio's friend, aren't you?"

"I guess he's gonna deal with this situation.." Clark whispered over Ralph.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Mistral, Rebel Territory, Cape Town..<strong>

Two guards of the Rebel army stood on the entrance of the checkpoint, until they saw a civilian car coming through their way and halted, one of the guards walked and knocks the window, it opened up to show a mysterious person covered in shadow.

"Sir, Can you tell me what kind of civilian like you entering in Cape Town?" Asked the Guard.

"I.. was invited by your leader, General Morden in a personal meeting." The person replied as he held out a paper with writings on.

The soldier scanned the the writings and noticed a seal of the Rebel Army, He gave back the paper.

"Alright, You may enter." He turned to the other guard and nodded, the soldier gave out his response as he called the two other guards to open the gate.

The car continues to drive in, the mysterious person turned to his person driver, who was hooded and wears a Grimm mask, thus he looked outside from the windows, seeing soldiers in green that started to march through the streets, most of them carries old looking rifles and other odd weaponries, even they owned their own armored vehicles in a somewhat "crude"-looking design, but a Cannon on it, but there's one thing that came in his mind, how did they even fought back against the advanced Mistral Military? As he noticed that this, Rebel Army, has the knowledge to create a gigantic, super-weapons, he had saw it in the latest VNN news.

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" Asked the driver. "We are going to team up with these...Humans?"

"No, I'm sure they will accept." The person grinned as the car headed to the main quarter of the Rebel Army.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Vale Kingdom, Emerald Forest.<strong>

"You were telling us that you came from another world to beat the Rebels?" Ruby went wide eyes. "That's so cool!"

"I don't think if we believe him Ruby." Weiss shook her head in disbelief. "I mean, who else can we trust him?"

"Look, Girls, We just need to talk." Marco waved his hands on the mid-air. "We...come here to save your world."

"And how can you prove that?" Weiss looks over him with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Hey, Girl, We have a serious business here." Ralph stood aside as he walked past Marco and looked over Weiss with a serious expression on his face. "This is no joke, The Rebel Army is also no joke, so tell us the nearest civilization."

With that, Weiss's face flushed furiously red as she gritted her teeth that she held the handle of her weapon tightly and will threaten to stab him with her Myrenaster.

"Ralph, That isn't a good idea to deal with it." Eri places her hand over his shoulder and walked on front of the four girls. "I'm sorry, our friend here, can be rude if you don't take it so friendly at him, So can you please take us to the nearest civilization so we can settle this situation."

"Well..Okay." Yang replied with a nervous smile. "Our Academy is a bit far from here, but we'll take you there to Headmaster Ozpin."

"Thank you." Eri sighed in relief and looked over her group, she showed to follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Mistral, Rebel Territory, Cape Town (New Main Headquarter of the Rebel Army.)<strong>

Morden sat on a large round table, however, he was not the only one who just sat along, A Martian plus two diplomats from the Amadeus Syndicate and from the Ptolemic Forces, They've started to have compliments to each other as they set a plan for a new organize force, not until a Rebel Soldier peacefully interrupts.

"Sir, The Leader of the White Fang arrives." The soldier saluted.

"Sent him in"

"Yes sir." As the soldier nodded, he opened the door.

First comes out a muscular man, with a white sleeveless shirt and wears a Grimm mask that covers his entire face, thus he step aside as another man came in who wears in a Tuxedo suit.

"Ah, It's about time, I knew you would come in personal." Morden stated.

"I would really like to discuss something about, General Morden." The mysterious leader spoke.

"This...Gentleman, is the leader of the White Fang." Morden introduced to the diplomats. "And he will be...Our new ally."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Please reply if there are any grammatical errors and misspellings, thank you.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, It's been more than 3 weeks and this is my latest update of my story, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Setting up.<strong>

Team RWBY arrives at Beacon academy along with the three newcomers, plus the Peregrine Falcons SV-001, students and the staff eyed at them, it was like they were experienced hunters came into their academy, however, they were also surprised to bring a weird looking armored vehicle, it's armor was light blue, two miniguns on it's sides and a 287 Inch low pressure cannon on front.

**Beacon Academy, Headmaster's office.**

Meanwhile, Ozpin eyed on the boxy object below from the tower, he looks towards Glynda as she was inspecting about the newcomers, moments later, the elevator rang, two persons came in.

"Ah, Ms. Rose, gladly you came here safetly." Then Ozpin eyed to the PF Squad leader. "And...You are..?"

"Major Marco Rossi." Marco introduced himself. "I just want here to talk and just to comence a peaceful negotiations between us."

"..Why?" Ozpin's expression changed from calm to concern.

Marco took a deep breath, in his mind, what was he doing? What if the people doesn't know about the rebels came into this world? However, Marco doesn't have any choice, he was here to negotiate a peaceful contact with the inhabitants of this world.

"Have...You heard about the Rebel army?" He asked.

"Rebel Army? Why of course." Ozpin replied. "The Rebel army may have been reported and seen by the news."

Lucky, They were in the right place where they were.

"Mr. Rossi, seems like...you have something with the Rebel Army." Suggested Ozpin. "Looks like you knew about them, do you?"

"Yes." He answered. "I'll explain everything."

Then Marco told to the Headmaster and his secretary, surprise by hearing that he and his group were from another world, also Ruby was hearing of what he said about the Modern wars and more informations about the Rebel army and their infamous leader, Donald Morden, were responsible to commence Coup de Ettat all around world-wide on earth.

"So...That explained why this Rebel Army...Wants to conquer this world?" Asked Ozpin.

"Affirmative." Marco nodded.

"I believe I must contact General Ironwood and send a warning." Said Ozpin.

"Ozpin! How can you let yourself to believe that this stranger telling some-"

"No, Glynda." Ozpin interrupts her by raising his hand. "I was aware about your asking, but this man tells no lies, only if I look into his eyes and we're meant to be true."

Glynda stood silence, she faced away from while she crossed her arms and sighs.

"So...Ms. Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Would you please send our guests in a vacant room to stay here in Beacon for a while?"

"No Problem." Ruby reply with a smile.

"Thank you, You two were dismissed and as for Mr. Rossi, we will talk more about some Information."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Oustide.<strong>

Tarma just sits on the right side of the Metal Slug, playing with his K-Bar knife.

"What took him so long..?" Tarma sighed, he was bored to stay and wait for 30 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Mistral Kingdom.<strong>

The Rebel soldiers marched forward to the town square, each 50 in square formation until they stopped right in front of the Townshall, on they balcony stood Donald Morden along with his guest beside him, the White Fang leader.

"I'm impressed I say." The leader of the White Fang smirked. "Your army is vast.."

"What do you say?" Morden asked. "Two of us with a single goal."

Behind them, The Martian nodded in agreement.

"I...do want to join, but... I do need also my soldiers to get trained." The leader spoke. "You have everything, materials and knowledge for making such an army like this."

"How about a deal." Morden smirked. "I'll send some of my men and resources to your support from my aid?"

"Deal then." The WF leader agrees as they began to shake hands.

On this day on, two organizations between two worlds formed an alliance with each other, the next day, the Rebel Army may have been preparing for this after they entered the world of Remnant and after theit first battle against the Mistral military, they began their ambush and behalf of the Mistral Kingdom and occupies more than 20 towns in a single, the Mistral Military has been crippled due to rebels transmitting jamming devices, the Rebel army needs yet to commenced their Coup de Ettat against other Kingdoms yet after their conquest in Mistral.

**On the Battlefield, Somewhere in the Northern Region of Mistral, Unknown Mistral Soldier.**

An armored mistral soldier wakes from the grounds, he groaned in pain as he rubbed his head and notices something, dead corpses of mistral soldiers everywhere and wrecks of destroyed Paladins, even he notices 3 Bullheads were on the ground, covered in fire, then suddenly, realization strucks in, the battle last time, oh yeah, 10 hours ago, his group was in the part of the 60th Armored Paladin division to halt the Rebels movement at the grassy fields in the northern region of the Mistral Kingdom, however, it turns out that the Rebels ambushed them before they would achieve their operation, This, Rebel Army was not like the White Fang, they were more organized as they were, This is no normal conflict, it is war, the soldier snapped back into reality, until a barrel poked at the back of his head, he turned around to reveal a muscular man with a machine gun.

"Sleep well boy?" He grinned in a menacing manner.

His last moment of what he saw was a flash and a bang that came from the barrel and blacks out.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, Kingdom of Vale.<strong>

The students were terrified about the news from the Kingdom of Mistral, the advancing Rebel army made their move, most of the students who came from Mistral were worried about their families and friends back there and some who went to the Cross-Continental-Transmit Tower to contact them.

Meanwhile, team RWBY looked concern about them, Marco and his group just looked around the worried students in black school uniforms, some of them were just passing by in a hurry.

"I felt sorry for them." sighed Yang. "I mean, The Rebel army were causing more trouble."

"They're in the Kingdom of Mistral." Said Blake to Tarma. "According to the news that Mistral Military was completely crippled by the Rebels ambush and occupies more than 20 towns."

"Marco, We can't wait here and let them in." grunted Ralf. "If we can't stop them, Earth is-"

"I know." Marco interrupts. "However, This Country."

"It's a Kingdom." corrected Weiss.

"Can't involve in a war with them." Marco explained. "It's nothing like the United Nation here."

"Marco's right." Eri agrees as she nods. "There is no United Nations in this world, it never exist, There are only four Kingdoms in this world and not really united, Ozpin informed that only a battle between two armies will engage in a war, that's it."

"Geez, Politics barely sucks here." Commented Clark.

"Where's Fio?" Asked Marco.

"She's on the academy garage to check the SV systems." Tarma answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Outskirts from the city of Vale, Underground of Mt. Glenn<strong>

A White Fang soldier opens a wooden crate and revelals that there are Rifles, Pistols and Machine Guns, A White Fang soldier held out a Gewehr 43 rifle, the Guns of the White Fang were using were advanced looking than what the Rebels held, however, he inspected the bullets in a magazine, the projectile wasn't made out of dust but it was made out of lead and copper.

"Sir, These weapons are really...old looking." Spoke the notorious theif from Vale, Roman Torchwick, who suddenly made an argument.

"Actually, These rifles what you were looking are ratherly outdated." Spoke a Rebel soldier. "However, these are Gewehr 43 or known as Rifle 43, it got perfect accuracy and still able to penetrate an armor of a mistral soldier, it's range was quite far."

"Oh, That's really...Quite impressive." Said Roman in a mused voice until he pointed his cane to the machine guns. "Tell me others about these..?"

"Those are MG34's, MG42's, FG42's and STG44's." Informed the rebel soldier. "These MG34's and 42's can pack a tons of more than two hundred 7.92x59mm Mauser bullets in a single box cartridge and it's also pretty accurate."

"I can say it's also quite impressive.."

As the two continues to walk through, The White Fang were given shooting lessons from the Rebel soldiers while using new weapons and shoot the dummies in armor, at least it was a stolen Atlasean military armor, after shots given, holes can be seen in the atlasean armor.

"I want to know about this vehicle here." Roman tapped his cane, of what it reveals to be a missile launcher tank, M51A Bradley.

"That sir, is an M51A Bradley." The Rebel soldier informed. "This tanks were barely long-range artillery, however, to our research, It's armor and firepower were improved and also to use against Aerial units."

"I've seen one of these shot down an airship of the mistral military with a single volley." Roman commented and looked to the other armored vehicle, a brown tank. "And this one?"

"That's a Di-Cokka tank sir." Informed the Rebel. "That thing send a powerful blast to make a hole in a wall made of concrete."

"These "Toys" of what your military have are really interesting." Roman commented.

"There are still more weapons to come." Added the Rebel soldier. "Get a tour around."

Then he narrowed his eyes and sees White Fang soldiers marched in a square formation with rifles on their shoulders, they were led by a Rebel soldier who yells at them to make sure that the White Fang members were more disciplined, it would be a long day for them to teach them Guerilla tactics and more shooting lessons.

"I would be delighted to have my own henchmen." Roman sighed in relief as he puffed a cigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ends.<strong>

**Alright guys, for more into, go to Metal Slug wiki to find more about the Rebel Army, I think I'm getting lazy since the past 3 weeks and yeah, see us soon.**


End file.
